Judgement Link: How she does it
by KarinXToshiro
Summary: Okay, Don't tell me you've never wondered how Tia got some of the more serious character to play Judgement Link with her? Like, Prince Valdo? Judgement Link? No. A childish argument with Rempo is the start of her quest...to play judgement link with all!


**Hey everyone! Okay, we all know that some characters agree to play judgement link with you way too easily, right? So in this ff we see how she REALLY convinces some off the more serious characters to play with her XD (I mean seriously, Valdo playing judgement link? King Xenonbart?)**

**Disclaimer: Avalon Code belongs to…Em…Hold on *Wikipedia* Rising Star and Marvellous Entertainment and all them XD I'm pretty sure the characters were designed by HACCAN…Anyway, I don't own them…Obviously. **

Tia hummed tunes as she skipped to the castle like the happy little girl she was, the sun bright overhead and the sky blue, not a single cloud in sight. I have absolutely no idea how she managed to run in that heavy coat on such a hot day, but let's just leave that in the better left unsaid section along with the increasing amount of pedofiles in the Rhoan…

She was on her way to leave Prince Valdo, the self-loathing emo Prince. It had all started with that argument with Rempo…

-_**A day earlier-**_

"Hey, Tia; I'm bored." Rempo whined as she sat inside, scribbling in her diary seeing as she had nothing better to do now that her quest to save the world was now finished. It was either this or whacking random people across the head with a giant book and laughing at how they didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sure you can deal with it," Tia replied coolly, her eyes not leaving the book before her for a second as she dipped her pen into the ink.  
"Can't we go kill some monsters or something? We haven't done anything exciting in ages." Rempo continued, flying around her in circles like a fly to get her attention.  
"Oh come on Rempo, I have no need to kill monsters. I'll just let them do their own thing."  
"Hmph. Have you ever considered that not everyone else is mentally an old lady?" Rempo muttered, poking Tia's head with a pout. Before Tia could reply to the insult, Ur appeared from the book to stop the arguments.  
"Rempo, leave her be. She must be tired after all that's happened, let her rest." He told the energetic spirit calmly.  
Tia sighed as hell broke loose. Rempo was such a fight-picker, honestly. Even Ur was beginning to lose his cool after a long series of insults flew out of Rempo's mouth when Tia interrupted.  
"Okay, okay! I'll go do something more interesting so stop fighting, guys! I'll go play judgement link or something. I'm sure someone will be willing to challenge me." She sighed. Rempo pumped his fist into the air before sticking out his tongue at Ur and following her.  
"I have no interest in childish games." Ur announced before returning to the book to let them get on with it.

"Maybe Anwar will play with me." Tia mused once they were outside, resulting in Rempo bursting into laughter,  
"Anwar? No way! That emotionless guy would never play that with you. More like you'd never be able to convince him."  
"Hey!" Tia glared, "I could convince anyone to play judgement link with me!"  
"Oh yeah?" Rempo smirked, "Show me then."  
"I will! I'll convince everyone in Rhoan to play judgement link with me!" Tia declared.

-_**Present-**_

"I'll show Rempo." Tia muttered to herself as she approached the guards. They immediately recognised her and let her through the gates into the garden. She was going to begin her quest to play judgement link with everyone with Valdo; easily one of the most serious people in town. It had taken ages to let the King allow him into the village in the first place.  
"Mornin'!" Tia greeted as she approached Valdo, walking after being told firmly by a maid not to run in the hall.  
Valdo nodded in reply.  
"Soooo," Tia started, fidgeting and looking away, ready to ask the big question.  
"What is it?" the Prince questioned, staring with a frown.  
"Well, I was just wondering, seeing as it's a nice sunny day outside ad the birds are chirping and there isn't much to do and King Xenonbart has a moustache and you're an emo and-"  
"Please, just get on with it." Valdo told her in irritation through his teeth at that last part.  
"Would you like to play judgement link with m-?"  
"No." Valdo interrupted before she even had a chance to finish her sentence.  
"Whaaaat?" Tia complained with a pout, crossing her arms.  
"I have better things to worry about than childish games. Please ask someone else."  
"You're so mean, Valdo! And I came all the way here, too." Tia frowned, giving him puppy eyes.  
"I won't repeat myself. Please find someone else."  
"You're just scared. How about I tell the King how Dorothea is head over heels in love with you?" Tia threatened with a dark smile,  
"Princess Dorothea is-?"  
"I'll just go tell him now. Goodbye, Valdo, seeing as you're probably going to get kicked out of the city- if you're lucky, that is." Tia sang before she began to happily skip to the King's throne.  
"No, wait! I'll play judgement link with you." Valdo said through his teeth with a frown. He certainly didn't need any _more _hate directed at him.

Score 1 for Tia!

Rempo: 0 Tia: 1

**Author's note:**

**Yeah, that was kind of…Meh. Hope you like it! I might do more if I have free time. **


End file.
